Certain issues may exist with conventional approaches for handling cable communications. In particular, conventional approaches for handling echo in cable networks, if any existed, may be costly, cumbersome, and/or inefficient.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.